onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (* 1. Februar 1994) ist das jüngste Mitglied der britisch-irischen Boyband One Direction. Kindheit und Jugend Harry Styles wurde in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, Vereinigtes Königreich als Sohn von Anne Cox und Des Styles geboren. Er hat eine ältere Schwester, Gemma. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er sieben Jahre alt war. Seine Mutter heiratete im Juni 2013 Robin Twist. Harry wuchs in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire auf und besuchte dort die Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Nach der Schule und an den Wochenenden arbeitete er in der W. Mandeville Bakery in Holmes Chapel. Musikalische Karriere Bevor Harry an X-Factor teilnahm, war er der Leadsänger der Band "White Eskimo". Im Jahr 2010 nahm er bei The X-Factor mit dem Lied "Isn't She Lovely" von Stevie Wonder teil. Er überzeugte die Juroren Simon Cowell und Nicole Scherzinger, während Louis Walsh Zweifel hatte. full|right|370 px Im Bootcamp wurde er dann neben Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne und Niall Horan zur Band One Direction geformt. Auch wenn sie nur den dritten Platz belegten, nahm man sie sofort unter Vertrag bei dem Musiklabel Syco. Privatleben Harry steht seiner Mutter Anne und seiner Schwester Gemma sehr nahe. Harry ist bekannt als 'der Flirtende' bei One Direction, seine romantischen Beziehungen werden besessen von der Presse und den Fans verfolgt. Im Jahr 2012 datete er die Moderatorin Caroline Flack. Er traf sie, als er bei The X Factor konkurrierte und sie die Show The Xtra Factor moderierte. Harry war zu der Zeit 17 Jahre alt und sie 32. Viele wunderten sich wegen dem Altersunterschied. Jedoch ist bekannt, dass Harry ältere Frauen bevorzugt. 2012 brach die Beziehung. Ende 2012 war Harry mit der Sängerin Taylor Swift zusammen. Sie trennten sich im Januar 2013. Kurzzeitig gab es Gerüchte über eine Beziehung mit Model Cara Delevigne. Im September 2013 bis Februar 2014 gab es Gerüchte, dass er Model Kendall Jenner daten würde, diese jedoch wurden nie bestätigt. Im Dezember 2014 wurde Harry mit dem österreichischen Victoria's Secret-Model Nadine Leopold zusammen in London und New York gesehen. Gerüchte, dass die beiden sich daten wurden jedoch nie bestätigt. Ihm wird eine heimliche Beziehung mit seinem Bandkollegen Louis Tomlinson nachgesagt. Sie werden von ihren Fans liebevoll Larry Stylinson genannt. Credits Harry Styles arbeitete schon mit Songwritern wie Ryan Tedder von OneRepublic, Gary Lightbody von Snowpatrol, Meghan Trainor und John Legend zusammen. Außerdem schrieb er Songs für unter anderem One Direction, Meghan Trainor, Kodaline und Alex & Sierra. Er ist unter dem Künstlernamen "Mick Greenberg" als Songwriter bekannt. Trivia *Ihm ist der Name "One Direction" eingefallen *Sein Lieblingsessen sind Tacos *Seine Augen haben die Farbe "Smaragdgrün" *Er ist der Jüngste in der Band *Er liebt Bananen * Er würde gerne mal nach Österreich reisen *Seine Lieblingsfarben sind Orange und Blau *Seine Spitznamen sind Hazza, Haz, Harold, Curly und Cupcake *Der Spitzname Cupcake kommt davon, dass er immer die Arme über den Kopf hob, wie das Sahnehäufchens eines Cupcakes, seitdem sagen die anderen Cupcake zu ihm *Er hat Grübchen, die von seinen Fans sehr geliebt werden *Er kann jonglieren *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist "Tatsächlich...Liebe" (eng."Love actually") *Sein erstes Wort war "Cat" (auf Deutsch: Katze) *Er hat die meisten Solos *Er ist 1,83 m groß, seine Schuhgröße ist 45 *Von allen Bandmitgliedern weint Harry am schnellsten *Harry hat eine Katze namens Dusty * Er will seine Tochter 'Darcy' nennen * Er hat eine ältere Schwester namens Gemma *Harry''s Awards: **''Capricho Awards 2012 in der Kategorie "International Male Hottie" **''NME Awards 2013'' in der Kategorie "Villain of the Year" **''MTV Europe Music Awards 2013'' in der Kategorie "Best Look" **''Teen Choice Awards 2013 in den Kategorie "Choice Other: Male Hottie" **''Teen Choice Awards 2013 ''in den Kategorie "Choice Other: Smile" **''British Fasion Awards 2013 in der Kategorie "British Stile Award" **''NME Awards 2014 ''in der Kategorie "Villain of the Year" Galerie Harry Styles.png Harry Styles.jpg Harry-s-Wallpaper-3333-harry-styles-32165667-1280-800.png CUTE-harry-styles-31445314-580-581.jpg harry_styles_wonderland_mag_342x456.jpg harry-styles1.jpg Harry-Styles11.jpg harry-styles-damian18-31648426-499-375.png harry-styles-koala.jpg -Harry-Styles-one-direction-29445868-1280-1024.jpg harry-styles-resimler.jpg harry-styles-shared-photo-2070344126.jpg harry-styles-waking-up-in-bed-pic-1366143842.jpg 911469_437391639687964_196640518_n.jpg Niall+Horan+One+Direction+Twitter+Pics+Xyo9ec0-Eral.jpg tumblr_mqdx69aSUL1sn1pj0o1_500.jpg Harry (red nose).jpg Harry.jpg Harry :).jpg Harry (sunglasses).jpg Harry (story of my life).jpg Externe Links *@Harry_Styles - Twitter *@harrystyles - Instagram Kategorie:Bandmitglied Kategorie:Harry Styles